Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing, devices and, more particularly, to noise modulation for on-chip noise measurement.
The performance of a computer chip may be affected by noise (e.g., cross-talk with other signals, electromagnetic noise, interference, etc.). It is necessary to characterize the noise experienced on the computer chip (“on-chip noise”) to design the computer chip for noise tolerance, to cancel the noise at the computer chip, etc.